


Roadside Assistance

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-09
Updated: 2008-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Roadside Assistance

Title: Roadside Assistance  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)**snupin100** 's challenge #172: Lost  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Betas: The Slashchat girls!  
Authors Notes: N/A  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Roadside Assistance

~

“Let’s ask for directions,” Remus said.

Severus ignored him, continuing to scan for landmarks. “It’s here somewhere,” he muttered.

“Seriously, Severus, I’m sure a lot of people get lost given the homogenous countryside.”

Severus snorted. “Practicing your vocabulary again?”

“I’ve an educated fiance,” Remus murmured.

“Indeed.” Severus smiled. “I see someone, perhaps it is time we requested assistance.”

The Muggle jumped when Severus appeared behind him. “Gretna Green?” he said when Severus asked. “Yes, I know where it is.”

He gave directions, blinking as the strangers seemed to disappear.

Above his head, Severus flew on, Remus tucked under his arm.

~


End file.
